Two Men and a baby
by xXxMatomixSetoxXx
Summary: Jou and Seto have been together for a long time now....they really love each other.. But after Malik a evil caniving mad man slips Jou a drug Jou ends up careing Seto's child! Warning strong langrage and lemony stuff UPDATED!
1. Limo Ride

"Two Men and A baby"

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! For if I did I'd make that show all Yuri buddy XD! Lets not forget the money I would be rolling in and I wouldn't have to be using my moms computer I'd have 2 million of my own V.V

A/N Matomi: Ok this is my first Fan fiction and I decided to start my fan fiction life off on a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic…. (I read a lot of friggin good Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic I love you people OO) So please read and review tell me if I suck and should be run out of town with pitchforks in my behind

Pairings:

Seto (20 years old) x Jou (18 years old)

Yuugi x Yami (both 18)

Mokuba x Malik

Side note: People I know men can't get pregnant. But I want then to so please deal with my sick twisted mind for a little while and I know Seto doesn't own an apartment – but for me and my Fic…he does now XD

Japanese decoding:

Kami god Oo 

Hime princess

Kawaii cute

I think there's mote if you need to know ask meh and I'll tell ya

Oh yeah…**!WARNING CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS (MAN ON MAN CONTACT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! Oo), FOUL LANGRAGE, AND SOMEOTHER STUFF I FORGOT XD !**

**Chapter 1: "Limo Ride"**

' _Why is this boy taking forever! ' _Seto leaned ageist his black limo looking onto the steps to Domino high. _' I don't know why I even bother with him.' _The brunette shifted his weight to his other leg as his chains on his big black baggy pants clanked agenst the limo. _'His ass has 10 minutes before I leave him here….'_

"Seto-Kun!"

Seto adverted his eyes back to the steps and saw a stream of happy giggling schoolboys and girls come pooling out of the doors. They all looked alike and were hard to tell apart from each other, but Seto had no problem finding Jou, His lover. Jou waved and ran over to Seto and the black limo.

" Hey Seto. Sorry took me so long Yuugi needed me to stay behind and help him out." Jou ran his hand through his feathery blond hair while plastering a nervous goofy smile on his face.

_'I can't be mad at the cute face.'_ Seto reached his hand up cupping Jou's face. " You kept me waiting a little to long…anyways lets go." Seto opened the limo door guiding Jou into the car.

Jou threw his bag in first then slide on the leather seats, followed by Seto.

_'Kami he's so kawaii. I just want to jump him Hime here and right now!' _Instead of jumping Seto's bones like a wild cat he settled for a kiss. He pulled Seto close, which wrapped his strong arms around Jou's tiny waist.

Jou slide his tongue across Seto's bottom lip pleading to get access into his mouth. Seto finally let Jou enter after a few minutes of teasing. They sat there for the longest time plying tongue hokey.

Jou pulled away satisfied with the kiss as he looked into the deep blue eyes of Seto._ 'Kami I'm so lucky to be with him….'_ He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist then rested his head ageist Seto's shoulder. " It's an Friday night where are you taking me to?"

The Brunette snorted. " Why is it that every Friday **I** have to spend **my** money on **you** every Friday night? Can't you just spend a night at my apartment?" Jou looked at Seto with a burning flame in his eye that said, ' If you don't take me out tonight no nookie for you!' Which in return Seto could only give a sigh. " Fine. Were go to _Dracula's Daughter_."

Jou shot up and pouted while giving Seto the dirtiest look known to man. " I'm not going to that stupid all Goth want to be vampire bar!"

"Why not?" A smile spread across Seto's face. He got pleasure at making Jou pout and complain. He found it rather adorable.

Jou sighed exaggeratingly. " I don't know." He threw himself ageist the black leather seat and crossed his arm across his chest. " I don't want to see a bunch of depressed kids all dressed in black complaining about how their lives suck…to top it off all that damn club plays is

Techno

Gothic shit

Seto have you looked at me? I'm not gothic like you."

"Awe is my little Hime afraid of Goths?" Seto leaned close to Jou pinning him to the car door. He leaned in so he was close to Jou's ear. " I'll protect you from them Goth boys." Seto blew gentle into his ear then gentle bit Jou's earlobe.

A moan of pleasure escaped Jou's mouth. Jou pushed Seto's chest gentle. " No getting freaky in the car …wait till later."

Seto pulled back sitting straight with his left arm drape around Jou's shoulder. " Well that won't be to long since we have to go to my apartment."

"Why?" Jou gave a suspicious glare. Seto isn't to be trusted 'alone' in an empty apartment with a young hot man.

Seto grinned and twirled Jou's blonde hair around his finger. " I'm going to be a nice boyfriend and lend you some clothes. Their not going to let you in the club dressed like a little school boy." The limo stopped in front of a twelve-storied building.

Jou stared at the building for a while before turning to Seto again. He looked Seto up and down. Seto wore an AFI concert t-shirt with a black jacket over-lapping it. His big baggy pants blended in with the black leather of the car seats. He sighed and looked into Seto's face. " I'm afraid of what you're going to put me in."

Seto smiled grabbing Jou's hand pulling him out side of the limo and began running up to his apartment on the 6th floor.

**Please R&R I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it**


	2. Club Dracula's Daughter

"Two Men and A baby"

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! For if I did I'd make that show all Yuri buddy XD! Lets not forget the money I would be rolling in and I wouldn't have to be using my moms computer I'd have 2 million of my own V.V

Pairings:

Seto (20 years old) x Jou (18 years old)

Yuugi x Yami (both 18)

Mokuba x Malik

**! WARNING CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS (MAN ON MAN CONTACT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! Oo), FOUL LANGRAGE, AND SOMEOTHER STUFF I FORGOT XD!**

Thank you all for your kind reviews I love you all so much you made my day!

**Bakuraxryou: **I love it to…A little to much I pretty much know where this whole thing is going to go to XD (I must add…when this story ends its going to be sad TT.TT damn me to hell ) 

**Sunshine Pie A Mesha Melee:** I know I had to make him all gothic (mainly cause Goths rule coughmecough)

Ok well here's chapter two enjoy my wonderful readers….

**Chapter 2: "Club Dracula's"**

" No, no, no, no, no!" Jou turned around from the full-length mirror with his hands on his hips. " I refuse to go into that place looking like your 50 cent hooker!"

Seto let out a harsh laugh. " More like 10 cent hooker."

Jou glared at Seto and slowly went back to ogling himself. His outfit consisted of an assorted collection. The pants itself would draw all the attention to, well some parts that usually wouldn't be so far out there. These pants were the tightest black pants Jou ever had the non-pleasure squeezing his butt into. It took him a good hour to get into the damn things! A spiked belt looped through the straps at the top of the pants. To top off his gothic look a mesh top had been draped over him showing his pale smooth chest. " What this outfit is saying is 'Bend me over bitch I'm yours!' "

A mischievous smile spread over Seto's face as he got off the bed that he had previously been laying on with cat like reflects. He got behind Jou and wrapped his arms around his waist in a loving embrace. " You look yummy enough to eat." Seto playfully bite Jou's neck incinerating how exactly "yummy" Jou was.

Jou turned and looked into Seto's deep blue eyes. Those eyes had an unbreakable embrace on him. "When you say yummy enough to eat what do you mean?"

Seto smiled. " It means your good enough to enter the club."

Jou met Seto's gaze again. _'His beautiful blue eyes.'_ Jou grabbed Seto by his shirt and guided him to the bed pushing him down gently. " But an I good enough to enter you?"

Seto's eyes widened as Jou began unbuttoning his pants. He laid there completely at Jou's mercy doing nothing in his own power to stop him. He completely wanted Jou to continue, but they did have a prior engagement. Seto pushed Jou's hands away before they could pull his pants off and do his deeds. " Not now…. later... right now we got to go. The other guys are most likely waiting for us. You don't want to make Marik in a pissy mood all of us will be having a bad time tonight."

Jou frowned. He had been waiting all day to get into Seto's pants and when he was just about to get a little nookie Seto has to go off and play the 'Little nun that couldn't' and bat him away like an annoying fly that keeps buzzing around his head. He got up off top of Seto allowing him to re-button his pants. " Marik's going to be there?" If he wasn't getting any he might as well start up a conversation.

"Yeah…he's always there…either banging some strange guy or girl…wonder how Mokuba feels about that. Yami, Ryou and Bakura are there to. No Yuugi because he's a chicken shit and is still in the closet about his homosexuality."

Jou nodded. Yuugi was his best friend and still is his best friend. He wondered day in and day out why he just didn't come out about his being gay with Yami. Yami is a good-looking hot man and he cares very much for Yuugi but he couldn't help feel that Yami held guilt about Yuugi keeping his gayness to himself. Jou shocked his head of the thought and looked up at Seto. "Lets go and get this over with."

**Club Dracula's Daughter:**

"Dracula's Daughter" was an old abandoned warehouse that some crazy old man had bought for his sick amusement to see a bunch of teens either get drunk get high or fuck like bunnies. It by far was the best underground Goth club that was made. The out side was made to deceive the eye of any bystander who really didn't know what the damn place was for. The walls were plastered with ads like:

"Doctor fixes it

Got a fucked up nose

I'll fix it half price if you

Come in with a coupon!"

In my opinion that ad just didn't seem pleasing enough to take that offer up on. I mean where do you get a nose job coupon? Adds like this expanded the entire all in multi-colored paper. Jou and Seto stepped out the limo to see a line of Goth kids. All in black from head to toe.

"Think I stand out a little?" Jou looked up to Seto who was walking over to the 200-pound bouncer with a nametag that said "Bubba"

" Hey Bub me and Jou." Seto waved to the 200-pound man who nodded and lifted the velvet rope.

Jou leaned into Seto as soon as the got out of hearing range of Bubba. " Do you think it would hurt to get to get banged my Bubba?"

Seto rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors to the club. The gothic techno music came blasting out the doors the second Seto opened the door and poured pout onto the dark damp street.

Jou stopped blinded by the millions of lights going this way and that. Seto moved on to the bar to get drinks for the two of them. Jou looked around at all the black that were either dancing or humping like mad bunnies that had gone in heat. _'Horny little bastards.'_

"Hey puppy a little guy struck?"

Jou looked up squinting his eyes. " Only Seto calls me that and that's when he's pi…!" Jou's face turned from anger to happy when he saw whom it was. "Yuugi you came!"

**Chap two ish done hope you enjoy it allot**


	3. Malik's uh oh booboo!

"Two Men and A baby"

Disclaimer: If you had been paying attention look at the last two friggin chapters . 

Pairings:

Seto (20 years old) x Jou (18 years old)

Yuugi x Yami (both 18)

Mokuba x Malik

**! WARNING CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS (MAN ON MAN CONTACT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! Oo), FOUL LANGRAGE, AND SOMEOTHER STUFF I FORGOT XD!**

**Shiro Omisu:** I panicked and put a random band there…I'm not an AFI lover I hate AFI but I thinking in Seto's point…doesn't he look like an AFI lover O.o?

Well enough with that onward to three XD

**Chapter 3: "Malik's uh-oh Boo-boo!"**

Jou smiled and looked up into the multi-colored haired boys violet eyes. " I can't believe you really came here!"

Yuugi grew ten shades of red. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Well Yami said this was a great place and I wouldn't see anyone I knew from school." At that moment an arm coiled itself around Yuugi's waist pulling him back with a yelp and taking him from view. Jou climbed the stairs and saw Yami with Yuugi locked in a deep kiss. Jou smiled and sat down next to an embarrassed Yuugi. " So how long have you guys been here?"

Yami picked up a drink and shrugged. His black satin shirt crinkled with his every move. " About an hour. We were all together but Malik and Mokuba worked tonight at the bar."

Jou stared at Yami hr arched his eyebrow in confusion. " Malik and Mokuba work here?"

"How do you think we got in the club free of charge? Malik had us on the list." Yami crossed his legs and wrapped his arm around Yuugi who lowered his head.

"I thought Seto had some kind of connection…"

Yami laughed. " Seto might have connections here and there but the club isn't one of them."

Jou smiled slightly feeling like a fool. " So where's Ryou and Bakura?"

"Ryou's at work and Bakura's sick…they send their love and blah blah blah…." Yami stopped talking and took a look at Jou. He didn't look his normal happy self. He looked gothic in a weird way. Seto had to have been the mastermind behind Jou's latest fashion statement. " Seto get to you?"

The blond looked down at himself and went red at realizing he looked like Seto's play toy. " Yeah he got me…looks like you got Yuugi."

Yuugi was the one to blush this time. He wore the identical outfit to Yami, tight black satin shirt with tight black leather pants. But poor Yuugi was also sporting a spiked collar with a leash attached to it. The other end to the leash ended in Yami's pale hand. There was a long moment of silence as the three young men just sat there listening to the beat of the techno-Goth music beating into their heads. Yami leaned over to Yuugi so he could be heard but only so Yuugi could hear. Yuugi in return blushed madly and playfully pushed Yami back. " Later tonight Yami people are around!"

Jou smiled and looked down towards the bar wondering where the hell Seto could be.

**At bar:**

"Should we be doing this?"

"Yes"

"Why? Seto is our friend."

" Because Mokuba my dear…. Seto's a pansy now give it to me."

" I don't think you can handle it."

" I handled it before now give it to me before I blow you up into little pieces of Mokuba sushi!"

"You wouldn't have the balls to blow me up!"

"I have more balls then you know give it to me now I need it now!"

The small form of Mokuba handed the blond haired man a small bottle. " I still think we shouldn't do this Malik…. he's going to find out you did it!"

Malik glared down at Mokuba. " Are you saying you're going to rat out on you own boyfriend?"

" I never said that now your putting words into my mouth!"

Malik snickered. " That's not all I put in there…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…look he's coming! Get ready to pour that shit in his drink!" Malik put on a fake smile as he saw the face of Seto the guy who he wanted to rip his face off. " Hiya Seto-Kun what can I get you?"

Seto glared at Malik. " I'd rather drink my own urine then get a drink from you." Seto smiled when he saw the pissed off face Malik made after that comment.

" You know Seto there's a bathroom that way why don't you go in there and. " Malik handed Seto a glass then smiled again. " Piss you little heart out."

Seto was about to jump over the bar and ring Malik's neck when Mokuba popped up. " Hey Seto what do you want?"

Seto turned his back on Malik and looked at his little brother. " Two bud lights that's all tonight don't need my Jou liquored up." Mokuba smiled knowing what he was about to do was a really messed up thing to do to your own brother but he had to. Malik was a scary man. But first he had to distract him so he could slip him the little bottle of blue liquid. " Hey umm…Seto…look Jou's dancing nude on a table!"Seto turned around and Mokuba quickly took back the bottle from Malik and dumped it into the bottle that had been placed down on the right. When Seto turned back around the bottle was back on the table both open and ready for Seto to take them.

Seto looked at Malik and then to Mokuba. They had done something just Seto had no friggin clue to what it was or how bad it was. " Well I'm going to go now…you coming home tonight Mokuba?"

Mokuba only shook his head and went to the back of the bar to keep him from telling his brother from what he did. Seto nodded and walked to the balcony where he had spotted Yuugi and Yami not to long ago.

Malik let out a laugh getting stared at by a few people. Mokuba came back out slowly. " Is he gone?"

Malik smiled again. " This is great. That'll teach Seto for being an asshole…. next time him and Jou decide to have sex Seto will end up pregnant!" Malik let out another harsh maniacal laugh and went back to work.

**Back with Yuugi and Jou:**

Jou smiled when he saw Seto approaching with a beer. Jou grabbed the one that was in his right hand the one that was meant for Seto and guzzled it down. He smiled up at a disgruntled Seto. " What's wrong with you?"

Seto plopped down next to Jou and sighed. "Nothing." He began drinking the non-contaminated bottle.

Jou smiled and grabbed Seto's hand. " I know what you need to do. You need to dance! Common I want to dance!" Jou grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him down the stairs to dance.

Jou was so not aware of what was going on with him. Minutes after drinking that bottle the potion it stared to activate. It only took one more step to complete the purpose of it. Someone was going to become pregnant just like Malik planed but it wasn't going to be Seto!

**Yes! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I hope you guys like this one… I'm going to start another story soon to XD so you can look forward to the completion of " Two men and a baby" plus another story XD**


	4. Knife to the Heart

"Two Men and A Baby"

Disclaimer: Mati-chan doesn't own YGO, and she owes Sai-kun brownie-points for beta-ing.

A/N Matomi: sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I kinda been busy ; I'll make it up to you my lovelies I promise!

**Chapter 4: "Knife to the Heart"**

The beating lights shone down on a dancing Jou & Seto. Jou was having so much fun. He never thought he would have fun at the club, but here he was dancing all crazy like. The techno beat changed to a total different tune and Jou slowed down exhausted. "I'm going to go get a drink." Jou shouted over the music to Seto and pointed to the bar. Seto nodded and continued dancing alone as Jou slumped away.

Jou reached the after many butt grabbings and cat calls. He threw himself on the counter exhausted. Mokuba walked up and tapped him. "Hey Jou, you okay?"

Jou popped up eyes wide. "I never been touched so much in my life." Mokuba smiled and handed Jou a beer.

"You'll get used to it… you are with Seto… Seto's a little touchy."

Jou drank the beer in one gulp/ "Even Seto isn't as bad as what I just went through!"

"Talking about Seto, where is he?" Malik appeared behind Mokuba with a goofy smile on his face. Jou looked at Malik for a few moments. There was something really wrong here. Why was Malik interested in Seto? Malik hated Seto! Jou pointed behind him keeping his dazed eyes on Malik.

"He's out there somewhere's dancing… I should be with him, but I got thirsty."

Malik nodded and looked at the dancing people as if he was looking for someone. He pointed and a laugh bursted out.

Jou narrowed his eyes at Malik then slowly turned to see what he was pointing and laughing at. Jou's jaw dropped as he Saw Seto practically humping another person.

A woman to be exact.

"Hey puppy, there's you lover boy all over the opposite sex." Malik glowed as he saw Jou shoot up and run to Seto and the woman.

The violet haired woman laughed a high pitch ear curdling laugh. Seto was a little drunk and was hanging and touching all over the woman. Jou pulled the woman away and glared at Seto. "What are you doing!"

Seto gave him a goofy smiled and leaned into Jou. He reeked of beer. "I'm having fun like you insisted." Seto smiled and grabbed Jou's hand, forcing him to dance. In the process he stepped on his feet numerous times.

Jou struggled to get free and managed to get out of Seto's strong grip. "What have you been drinking!" Jou saw him only drink one bud light. That couldn't make him this trashed.

The violet haired woman walked back to Seto and looped her arm through his. "I gave him some vodka shots. Nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with that." Seto repeated. He started to have a fit of laughter followed by hiccups.

Tears filled Jou's eyes. He was getting so stressed out and agitated by Seto's carelessness. He spun on his heels and ran up to Yami and Yuugi, who sat and listened to music.

Yami looked up and saw the tears streaming down Jou's face. "Everything okay Jou?"

Jou shook his head violently. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Yami looked at Yuugi who nodded. "Your apartment or Seto's?"

Jou clenched his fist at the mention of Seto's name. "Fuck Seto!"

Yami and Yuugi both stood up and grabbed Jou's arm affectionately. "Come on."

days later:

"Come on pick up!" Seto slammed the cordless phone back down on the receiver. Jou had been avoiding him lately since the whole club and woman incident. It wasn't his fault! What he remembered was the woman offered him a drink then they danced. Jou took it the wrong way, he over-reacted. Four days had passed and Jou hadn't even called. Seto was getting worried. Had he hurt Jou's feelings? Seto banged down on the table with his fist. He had to know why Jou had been avoiding him. Seto picked his keys up and ran out of his apartment to Jou's.

Jou's apartment:

Jou looked out the window. The rainy day seemed to drag by slowly. Seto was the only thing on his mind. Seto, keh, what an ass! Jou stopped up and walked away from the window and sat down on his white leather couch. Seto had bought him the couch. He looked around his four bedroom apartment. To think about it, everything in the apartment, even the apartment itself was from Seto. Tears began to well up in Jou's eyes at the thought of Seto.

Jou looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Jou slowly got off the couch and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Seto."

Jou heart leapt into his throat. He had wanted Seto to come, but he also want him to leave. "Go away."

"Jou please, I wanna talk. We need to talk."

Jou peeked through his door hole to see Seto. He looked bad. He was a mess. _Good_. "No, we don't."

Jou jumped as Seto banged on the door in frustration. "Let me in Jou!"

Jou stood motionless and quite afraid to open the door.

Seto stood outside on the verge of tears. Jou didn't want him anymore. "Fine… fuck you then." Seto turned and walked down the stairs.

Jou stood where he was, hand frozen in midair over the knob! Seto had left. _All because of me… I pushed him away_! Jou pushed open the door and ran down the stairs. He saw Seto go through the door into the rainy night. "Seto!"

Seto kept walking, not even turning around.

Jou ran out the door into the freezing rain in only a shirt and shorts. "Seto!"

Seto turned and saw Jou shivering in the rain. "What?"

"You wanted to talk. Talk."

"Let's go inside. It's raining, you're going to catch something."

Jou walked over to Seto. His eyes were filled with hurt. "Why did you do that to me at the club."

Seto lowered his head and stayed silent. In truth, he didn't know why he let that woman take advantage of him.

"Seto answer me."

"I don't know why!"

Jou turned around and began walking back to his apartment. "Then I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Jou, I'm sorry." Jou stopped walking but kept his back to Seto. "I'm sorry I was an idiot, I'm sorry I brought you to that club… If you leave me I can't live without. I'm there for you. I always have been."

Jou turned and looked at Seto. "Do you mean it?"

Seto smiled and ran to Jou, picking him up in a hug. "Yes…" Seto kissed Jou and pulled him back into the apartment complex. "Remember the night of the club right before we left?"

Jou nodded. "You didn't give me any nookie."

Seto smiled mischievously. "Well, I will tonight."

Seto pulled Jou into another kiss as they slipped into the elevator.

** Sorry again it's so late! Next chapy begins with a lemon!**

**Sai-kun: Nice work, Mati-chan.**


	5. Jou's Discovery

"Two Men and A Baby"

Disclaimer: "_Mati-chan doesn't own YGO, and she owes Sai-kun brownie-points for beta-ing_." – Sai-kun.

A/N Matomi: I'm sorry I haven't been writing ; but here's chapy 5. I left Maryland and went to Massachusetts so I wasn't able to post. I wrote the chapters on the way so now I'm posting them. XD

**Chapter 5: "Jou's Discovery"**

Seto pulled Jou into his apartment slowly taking his clothes off.

"Wait." Jou pulled away and walked over to his stereo system. "I think we need music." He pushed the pay button and it began to boom out music.

♫_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I been dying just_

_To feel you by my side_

_To know that you're mine_ ♫

Seto smiled. "Nice choice in music."

Jou tackled Seto to the floor and ripped his shirt off of him, flinging it over his shoulder. "No time to talk, I'm horny.

♫ _I will cry for you_

_I will cry for you_

_I will wash away all_

_Your pain with all my_

_Tears and drown your fears_ ♫

Seto unbuttoned Jou's pants, releasing his aching hardened member. Seto waited only a second before taking Jou into his mouth.

Jou laid back clenching the white rug beneath his delicate hands.

♫_See your face every place_

_that I walk in_

_hear your voice every time_

_that I'm talking_

_You would believe in me_

_And I would never be at worse _ ♫

Jou was almost near the edge as soon so Seto took him deeper into his mouth. "Se – Seto…" Jou cried out his lover's name as his liquid spilled into Seto's mouth.

Seto swallowed every drop then gently pulled Jou out of him. He crawled up Jou's chest then whispered into his ear. "Don't you dare think we're done."

♫ _I would burn for you_

_feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife_

_And bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart _♫

With one hand Seto parted Jou's long legs. "Are you ready for this Jou?"

Jou nodded afraid to speak, afraid that all that would come out was a long moan.

Seto leaned in and kissed Jou's real rose bud lips and continued. Seto guided his hardened throbbing manhood into Jou's entrance. Once in, he started thrusting in a rhythmically, controlling Jou's movements.

Jou bucked to meet Seto's pace but failed as soon as Seto began driving himself savagely into him. Jou moaned and groaned. "Oh god Seto!"

♫ _I will lie for you_

_beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hand_

_And knees until you_

_See you're just like me_

_Violate all the love_

_That I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me and I would never be apart_ ♫

_The sensation that was incredible_! Jou had had sex with Seto before but this was the best. He wanted more but he was afraid that he would die from all this passionate lovemaking. "Seto… oh, oh Seto harder!" Jou begged for more.

Seto's eyelids were dropped from exhaustion as he did longer harder thrust into his lover. Seto moaned as he reached his peak. His seed spilled into his lover as he went limp and fell atop of him.

♫ _I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I would steal for you_

_I did time for you_

_I will await for you_

_I make room for you_

_I sail ships for you_ ♫

Seto brushed the wet hair out of Jou's face. 'You okay?"

Jou nodded. "That was good."

Seto smiled and kissed Jou on the forehead. "Let's go get a shower."

♫ _to be close to you_

_to be a part of you_

_Cause you believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I would die for you_ ♫

3 weeks later:

Seto laid in Jou's bed, the morning sun running across his face. He groaned and rolled over to find Jou gone. Seto raised his head. "Jou?" Seto heard nothing but silence then the distinct sound of someone throwing up. "Jou, is that you?" Seto kicked the sheets off and padded over to the bathroom in only boxers. He knocked softly on the door. "Jou is that you? You okay in there?"

There was the flushing sound of a toilet and the unlocking sound of a lock. Jou popped his head out looking pale. "Huh?"

"You don't look too hot, Jou. Are you okay?"

Jou shook his head. "I feel like shit."

Seto frowned and walked closer to Jou and hugged him comfortably. "Well I gotta work. Stay home today and call me if you need anything." Seto walked back to the room leaving Jou.

Jou sighed and pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a little stick that said '_Pregnant_.' "How the hell did I get in this mess?"

**You're all probably mad but next chap. explains A LOT! Well my lovelies this is so long till the 12th ; I will miss you all!**

**The song in this chapter was by Garbage and I forgot the name of it. O.O;;**

**Sai-kun: Mati-chan, gotta love her squeeze I BETA-ED 4 & 5, Yeas! **


	6. Yuugi's discovery

"**Two men and a baby"**

**A/n Matomi: I am so friggin sorry guys! I been so busy I have only two weeks left of school, which means I'll have way more; time to write on my fan-fictions! Yay me! By the way you all should read "A perfect Circle." Its one of my newest fan fics and I'll have "Cross-Gendering!" Up soon to…. plus I'm getting two Sailor Moon fics up as well. Im going to have a great busy summer XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters…yet . . . . I'm planning on marrying the creator to get what I want D**

**Warning: Strong, strong Yori (guy/guy relationship) if you hate homosexuality don't bitch and complain to me about it…plus there's going to be some strong langrage to let ya know XD**

**Pairings: SetoxJou**

**MarikxMokuba**

**YamixYuugi**

**Side note: Yet again I'm sorry for the Extreme lateness…please don't hate me…I love you so much guys ;**

**Chapter 6: "Yuugi's Discovery!"**

Jou slid down the bathroom door in utter despair. "How did this happen…" Just then the phone rang disturbing his train of thought. He looked at it disgustfully and crawled quickly over to it. Jou growled into the phone piece. "What?"

"Someone's moody today."

Yami's distinct voice passed through Jou's ears, it took him a minute to realize who it was. "Yami?"

"Yeah who else at 7 in the morning? Why aren't you in school?"

Jou scattered up to a sitting position. " I…I'm err...sick? Jou didn't know how to put it to Yami that he was pregnant. I t was a way to weird experience enough. He just didn't feel like getting into the heavy detail about what has happened. Anyway he'd much rather let Yuugi know and let Yami find out by Yuugi.

Yami wasn't an idiot though. He knew that something was up with Jou. Jou wasn't sick and he knew it. " Ok well I just called to talk to Seto about something…Tell him to give me a call when he comes home ok?"

"Ok." Jou hung up and sighed loudly. He had no clue to how he was going to get through this. He had no clue to how he was going to tell Seto about all this! All he knew was he had to tell someone and soon, it was eating at him like a parasite.

Jou sprawled out on his bed sighing. To think about it …… it was Yuugi's idea for Jou to take the test! Although Yuugi meant it as a joke …but still the fact remained Yuugi had told him to do it and Jou listened! Jou really couldn't leave all the blame on Yuugi ……His own curiosity got the best of him, he was sick as a dog and eating really weird foods lately. Jou threw a pillow over his face and groaned. " This isn't right! I'm a guy guys aren't suppose to get pregnant! This is so fucking unfair!" He rolled over to his side blinking back sleep. "Maybe Ra's smiting me…damn you all mighty smitter! Jou closed his eyes at last allowing sleep to take over.

**4 hours later:**

Jou rolled over from sleep to see the amethyst eyes starring at him. "AAAAIIIEEE!" Jou shouted in surprise as he shot back from the eyes.

"Jou I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Yuugi jumped onto the bed and smiled down at Jou with a big goofy grin.

Jou glared up at the spiky haired boy. "You didn't scare me … you just startled me a little ..anyways how in the 6 hells did you get into my apartment?"

Yuugi jumped off the bed tossing Jou a key. " The keys always where it always is. under the gargoyle on the left, year the drainpipe on the farthest ….! "

"Whatever .. listen im not feeling well maybe you should come over later…."

Yuugi wasn't paying any attention to what Jou was saying instead his hand was reaching down by the bedside table. He picked up the little birth testing stick and his eyes got ride. "What's this?"

Jou grew ten shades of red. Yuugi had found his stick now hoe the hell was he going to slowly tell Yuugi that that was his and he was pregnant?

"Jou did you or Seto get a women pregnant! I thought you two for all for each other and you get a women pregnant!" Jou looked at Yuugi …maybe this won't be so hard after all!

**Sorry its so short lovely's But remind you im working on other fan-fictions to plus this one.. so its going to take me some time to get all this done…so all this means is your going to have to wait for 7 **

**I command you all to read my other fics when they're up -**


	7. Seto\'s Discovery

"Two Men and a Baby" 

**Matomi:** OO See… I didn't keep you waiting to long…did I? XD You got your damn fic…you know what…I bet you all don't care about me does ya? It's all about the dam fic ne? What if I delete it Oo then what? What will you do to meh? oO… did my health or metal evaluation ever cross your peoples minds? Did you ever stop to think, " I sure don't hope Matomi has gone mentally incapacitated yet!" 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Would I be wasting my time on writing you people fan-Fictions no I wouldn't! So stop bothering me you damn patronize!

**Warning:** Strong Langrage (half on my part ;), Yori (Guy/guy relationships)

**Pairings:** SetoxJou

MarikxMokuba

YamixYuugi

**Side-note:** If I come off as crappy bitch today blame the non-sleeping pattern I had begun to develop due to the damn summer! Its fucking 1 am and I'm writing an fan-fiction 

**Chapter 7: "Seto's Discovery."**

Jou narrowed his eyes at Yuugi. "Yeah Yuugi…I'm 100 gay yet I found a women, Fucked her, Brought her home, made her take a pregnancy test kept the pregnancy test so she won't know if she is or isn't, then kicked her out of the apartment…."

Yuugi was the one to glare back this time. He sat down on the bed next to Jou confused beyond belief. " You don't have to be so sarcastic about it I get it now…. So who's is it?"

Jou fiddled with his hands nervously. He was prepared and ready to tell Yuugi the truth. "Remember the joke between me and you? The one about me needing to take a pregnancy test due to my sudden sickness and weird ass food cravings?" Yuugi nodded vigorously. "Well at first I didn't take it that seriously…. But…. I got to thinking… "

Yuugi shot up wide-eyed. He was thinking really hard on what was a being said. He had told Jou to take the test not thinking Jou would actually take the test like Yuugi had really meant it! Come On! Jou was a guy; there was absolutely no scientific explanation if Jou really was pregnant! "You don't mean.. "

"I'm pregnant."

Yuugi began pacing back and forth as if he had suddenly caught a case of clostiphobia. "How… I mean…. You're a guy!"

Jou sighed loudly as he rested his head softly into his hands. "I know…. I can't explain it…"

Yuugi stopped pacing and walked over to Jou warping his arm around Jou's tiny waist. Right now wasn't the time for Yuugi to panic Jou really needed his support at this moment. " Were get through this… your friends will be there for you."

"That's the problem! Yuugi I'm not even sure I want to get through this. Maybe I don't want kids."

Yuugi let his arm drop to his said leaving Jou's waist vulnerable. "Seto doesn't know does he?" Yuugi didn't even think about Seto! Seto was the father at least he believed him to be.

Jou looked away. Seto didn't know and that shamed Jou. Jou really didn't want to tell Seto for the fear of losing him. He didn't want Seto to think he was a freak and just leave him alone. Jou feared of being alone in this world with a baby. "No."

Yuugi let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Well I know one thing, before we any farther or make any more plans you need to let him know."

Jou nodded in agreement. He didn't like the idea of telling Seto but he knew he had to.

"Oh! I have a great way in telling him!" Jou looked at the now over enthused Yuugi afraid to find out exactly what he had in mind. Yuugi merely smiled and grabbed Jou's hand dragging him into the apartment kitchen.

**6 Hours later:**

Seto walked into Jou's apartment exhausted a good 10 hours of work had been a real killer. He threw his brief case down and began to untie his tie. "Jou you up?" Seto looked at the clock the on the farthest wall from the door.

"Hey I made dinner… well Yuugi made dinner I'm just taking credit for it." Seto turned towards the kitchen and saw Jou standing there with a grin on his face.

"Yeah the likely hood of you actually cooking and it being good is slim."

Jou gave him a playful death glare before retorting back. "Ha ha ha funny.. Watch it before I make you starve!" Jou smiled as he gently pushed Seto into the kitchen slamming him into the chair.

Seto glanced at the table then looked back at Jou in puzzlement. "Jou, all this food is miniature." Jou smiled and sat down straight across from Seto at the table. Jou knew this is hoe Seto would react at the sight of the food. Yuugi's plan was extremely unique. Yuugi had the idea to make the entire food baby like food. Baby ribs, baby corn, baby everything! He had said Seto would catch on to the whole plot, but at that moment to Jou all of this seemed pointless.

" Err…. Nothing.. I thought it would be fun to make everything all small." Jou began to eat making sure to preoccupy himself.

Both Jou and Seto sat in silence for what seemed like forever. The whole plan for Seto seemed to be going straight out the window. Jou couldn't stand the silence any longer! He knew he couldn't just stand out right and say "Hey Seto by the way I'm careing your love child, can you pass the baby peas?" He had to somehow strike up a conversation that leads into the baby. Ha! Jou was a genius after all! "Seto I have a hypothetical question to ask."

"Hmn." Seto looked up with a mouthful of food. Jou couldn't help but notice how cute he looked at that moment.

"If something extremely life altering were to happen to me.. To us.. So extream that we would have to change our lives so much.. Would you stay with me?"

Seto put down his fork and studied Jou's face for a few moments before deciding to answer him. "What are you trying to ask?"

"I want to no would you leave me?"

"Depends on hoe serious the situation is."

Jou sighed. It was now or never. "Look under your chair."

Seto studied Jou again confused with the whole conversation going on.

Jou repeated himself but with more of a firm aggressive attitude. "Look under your chair now."

Seto grumbled but followed Jou's directions and looked under the chair. He saw a purple velvet box; he reached under the chair and pulled it up. His eyes adverted over to Jou and raised an eyebrow as he slowly sat back up. Jou nodded as if to say open it. Seto pulled don the little string that had held the box closed tight. He lifted the lid and looked down at the long slim pregnancy test. Seto looked up at Jou with a questionable look. "Is this a joke?"

"No."

"Then what is it … or may I say who's is it?"

Jou sat there not talking and looking down at his lap.

"Come on Jou! I know it can't be yours for a small little thing…well on your half a big thing… you are in fact a guy."

Jou couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell him before Seto started accusing him of cheating. "It is mine. " all that came out was a mere whisper.

"What?"

"IT'S MINE! I am pregnant!"

Seto shook his head. "Jou that's impossible… you're a guy. Will you please stop with this game and tell me what all this is about."

Jou slammed his hand on the table making the plates rattle. "Damn it I told you the truth! I'm fucking pregnant! I don't know how or why but I am!" Jou looked into Seto's piercing blue eyes. "And it's yours…." Jou stood up and walked out of the room tears streaming his face. Seto didn't want him or the baby he could tell by the look in his eyes. Jou had reached the door that leads to the outside of the apartment. He was out the door when the familiar heavenly voice cut him like a knife.

"Jou we need to talk." Jou turned puffy eyed to Seto who stood strongly by the kitchen doorway.

"You going to tell me to get an abortion?"

Seto crossed his arms. "Did I say that?"

"No but if looks could kill…and or talk…"

Seto rubbed his head. "Jou what do you really want? Do you want a kid?"

Jou looked at Seto for a long moment as is deciding what he really wanted. The thought of being a parent seemed well, he had always wanted to be a parent he just never thought he'd be the one having the baby. "Honestly …I want the baby."

Seto nodded and sat on the couch with his head in his head.

"Seto you don't have to stay with me, but I want to be a dad and this is my chance I want this one."

Seto looked up tears welling in his eyes. "I didn't say I don't want to b with you or the baby…this is just so sudden and bazaar. God Jou you know I would kill to be with you."

Jou walked over to Seto resting Seto's head on his stomach as he ran his hands thought his hair. "I love you so much Seto I know we can take care of this baby."

Seto nodded as if to comfort him. "I know…I love you to."

**Here's your chapter…now you know hoe Seto feels about the baby…. confuzzled XP **


	8. Malik Reveals

**Matomi:** I'm so friggin sorry! I didn't mean for all this to take this long! I don't know if you had found out, but my father had resently had open heart surgury. I had stayed from making my storys while I helped my father regain his health. So I'm truely sorry for my delay :bows: I hope you enjoy the continuence of my lovely storie!

I would just like to give a great appriciated thanks to all you dedicated fans who keep reading my storie continously Your the people who actually keep me motavated to keep writeing even after my many threats that I would never write another chapter. I promise i'll try and update faster.

**Disclaimer:** For I the greatest of all greats do not own the great and wise Yu-Gi-Oh! for if I did man on man relationshipping would be through out the show!

**Warning:** Contains strong langrage and adult situations. **CHILDREN UNDER 17 SHOULD NOT ,I REPEAT, SHOULD NOT READ! **I have warned.So no banning me XD!

**Pairings:** Same as every other chapter before this on oO

On another note...On the previous chapters I know how it has said that Mokuba is 13. I changed it in this chapter. He is older (About 16) and when I get around to it I'll change it in the other Chapters. :Bows again: Thank you so much!

**Onwards to chapter 8!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 8**

**"Malik Reveals."**

Mokuba rolled over the morning sun blareing in his eyes. He groaned and slowly sat up running his fingures through his thck black locks. The privious night had been a very un-pleasant experiance. He had tossed and turn all night, due to the tourmenting dream that had haunted his existance. The dream that had single handedly eaten at his concious.

In the unforgetable dream Seto and a very much pregnant Jounounchi were chaseing after him. Mokuba ran for his life through the narrow black walled hallway trying to find a door, or window to jump through to get away from the shreking of the two men behind him. He stoped at a dead end turning to look at the faces of the two men he deeply cared about. Seto glared down at him same as Jou ,showdows casting over their faces creating an ever creapier effect. Jou and Seto both reached down slower to grabe ahold of Mokuba but before they could do anything he had woken up panting extreamly hard.

Why was Jou the one who was pregnant? Wasn't Seto the one infact that both Mokuba and Malik had sliped the drung to? Mokuba began to think that this dream might be a sign. He had to be telling him something! He wiped the sweat off his forhead as he tried pulling himself together.

Mokuba jumped at the ringing of the phone that layed on the nightstand befor ehim. He slowly turned to it and with shakeing hands answewred it. " Hell?" His smoother voice sounded rough and nervous over the phone.

"Mokuba? It's Seto..."

Mokuba nearly droped the phone ,the last person that he wanted to talk to after the dream he had, who had currently been in the dream itself, was noe calling him. If before wasn't a sign then this was most diffently a sign! "Oh hey Seto..long time no hear." Mokuba laughed norvously. " Hows it going?"

Seto's voice rang back, but with a little hint of hesitation and something else Mokuba just couldn't put his fingure on. It was either between worriedness or sadness. Mokuba was never really good with detrcting things like that. "Im...It's going good..Listen I have something important to tell you."

Mokuba tensed and grasped the phone tighter. If his grip had been any stronger the phone might have broke into tiny pieces. The thought of the potion actually working ran throught his head. Did it actually work? Was Seto going to be telling him that he was infact oddly enough pregnant? Mokuba didn't know how he was going to react to hearing his only big brother confess such a thing on such a high level. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. " I'm all ears."

The other end was silent the tension was building high, so high Mokuba felt like he was suffocating.Seto sighed hevily and let out a long breath before words could pass through his lips. " I don't know how the hell all this shit happened...Your just going to think I'm pulling your leg."

" Just come on out with it Seto."

Seto was again slient. Silence passed through both phones before another word was uttered between the two. "...Jou's pregnant..."

Mokuba's eyes widened. His dream...was realitly. A funny feeling built up in his stomach. Like he was guilty of killing a man and the cops had just found him and convicted him.He didn't know what to say for the fear of saying the wrong thing. The last thing Mokuba wanted to to was spill the beans and confess to being part of Jounouchi's unwanted pregnacy.

" You going to say anything...Like how?"

Mokuba snaped out of it and focused back to his brother. He stood up standing next to the bed. " I'm...I'm sorry...er... got to go listen I'll call you back later."

"Mokuba wait I...!" Mokuba hung up before Seto could say another thing. He stood there looking down at the floor not knowing what to say,do or think.This was all his fault! He could have stoped Malik from ever making that stupid potiong to get sweet sweet revenge on Seto.

Mokuba picked up his pants and threw them on walking out of the flouresent pink bedroom that he himself had single handedly decorated. He walked down the narrow hallway passing the pictures and doors until he reached the open spacious kitchen. He looked over and saw Malik attempting to cook something. Mokuba walked to him and saw the smoke riseing.

" Damnit no,no fire! I'll send you to the damn shadow realm you bitch of an egg!" Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at Maliks empty threat. He walked over and wraped his tiny arms arounf Maliks thin waist. He nuzzled his head on Maliks back and breathed in his sweet smell. Malik turned his head and smirked down at Mokuba. " I attempeted to make you some breakfast."

Mokuba looked up into the blondes perfect tan beautiful face. He remebered the first day he had meet Malik. It was at the club **Dracula's Daughter** Yami had introduced them. After a short time in the back of the bar making out they decided to start actually dateing and going out in public with it.Today though, looking into Maliks face he saw nothing but the hatred that realy lived deep inside him. He and him had to disscus the whole Seto issue. " Seto called."

Malik smiled and turned ignoring the now entired egg that was up in flames. "Did it work? Was he calling cause he's now careing a love child?"

Mokuba looked back down at his feet sadly. " Not really..."

Malik looked dissapointed. " Damnit...That means I have to redo the whole process and make it work!"

Mokuba looked up tears streaming down his face. " Jou is pregnat..."

A smile came back over Maliks face as he let out a miaical laugh. " Thats even better!"

Mokuba looked at his lover. He seemed so overjoy with what they had did. There was no sign of regreat on his face. Mokuba balled his fist up and looked hardly at Malik. " We have to tell them."

"Hell no! It took me two years to get it right I'm not about to turn my ass over to them on a silver plate because you wanna be a good brother and confess!"

"But they have the right! I don't want them doing anything bad! I don't want them thinking theres somethnig horible mutated with them! Malik come on you had your fun now it's time to confess!"

Malik turned a bright angry red. He drumed his hands on the counter top as if trying to control the anger that was flareing up inside him.There was no way he was going to spill! It took him so long to plan the whole thing out he wasn't about to let it go up in flames like the damn egg!

He looked into the hurtful solum eyes of Mokuba and began to feel a baing of guilt. No! He wasn't going to let it...

"Please Malik...He's my brother...and I wanna tell him now before it gets worse...later he may not forgive me..."

The blonde sadistic man looked over his frail fragil lover and sighed. He knew he had to, but he didn't have to like it. Plus..he could always go after Honda next. " Fine...Tell your brother.But this is the only one I'll let get away!"

Mokuba giggled and takled Malik kissing him tenderly. " Thank you! I love you so much!"

Malik pouted and rolled his eyes. " Ok whatever." Malik sat up still pouting. " How do you predume to ytell him all this?"

"I dunno...I hung up on him when he called so I guess...Maybe we can invite em all to **Dracula's Daughter **And explain it there."

" What do you mean 'Invite'em all over' How many people need to know?"

Mokuba smiled and sat up. " Well...the whole gang of course I'm going to go make the calls now!" Mokuba walked off leaving Malik on the floor soaking in the whole convasation in. Mokuba always did this to him. One day Malik was going to break him of that habit, until now he had to make a plan. A plan to make sure his ass stayed alive instead of getting killed by Seto which he knew was comming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry It's short but I'm in a rush I'll update realllllly soon promise! Most likely within the next few days. R&r **


	9. Mokuba's Confrantation

**Matomi:** OMG! I'm so sorry guys! You all most likely think I gave up, but I didn't and I'm sorry it took me so long! I just had alot of family issues like my dad almost dieing, so I took some time off ; I'll update sooner now XD

**Pairing/Disclainer:** Same as last chapters.

**Warning:** Contains strong langrage and adult situations. **CHILDREN UNDER 17 SHOULD NOT ,I REPEAT, SHOULD NOT READ! **I have warned.So no banning me XD!

Onwards to chapter 9!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 9**

" Sure ok...well next time don't hang up on me got it?" Seto paced around the overly white bedroom of Jounouchi's apartment. Mokuba had called him back saying sorry and invited to make it up to him if he and Jou would both come to the club.

"Sorry...I got just a little gittery at hearing that." Mokuba layed on his bed in his overly flamboyant pink room. He ran his hand over his forhead in frustration not really knowing what to say to his brother. I mean what do you say to your brother after finding out his gay lovers is pregnant? " So how is Jounouchi taking it?"

There was silence on Seto's line. He sighed. " Well he decided he's keeping it." Seto laughed harshly making Mokuba very aware of Seto's concer. It was thik and extreamly noticable. " What's wrong Seto? You don't seem please with his dessicion."

Seto narrowed his eyes realizing that Mokuba couldn't see it. " I didn't say that amd I didn't mean that...I dunno...I thought by this age I woundn't be ending up a father. I never wanted kids."

Mokuba sat up concer crossing his face. " You don't want kids? You know you should be telling Jou this not me, I don't wanna get in the middle of it."

" Jou wants kids thought...I'm not going to breck his heart and tell him to get rid of the baby. I may be an icey bastard but I can't crush Jou that way." Seto glanced at the clock on the wall noticeing the time. " Listen I'm going to let you go If I wanna be at the club I gtta start getting ready."

"Fine...take care Seto."

"Will do.." Seto hung up and ran his hands through his thick brown hair. His eyes turned and saw Jou who just walked in with his nose in a book. Seto gave him a look looking stuned to see Jounouchi actually reading a book instead of a comic." What are you reading?"

Jounouchi looked up and smiled. " Some parenting book I picked up from the library...Its intresting..."

Seto smiled at Jou. " Well you need to get ready."

"For what?"

" Were going to **Dracula's Daughter**."

Jou glared and thre the book down. " I though you said no more clubs...why the hell are we going there!"

Seto walked over to an angry Jou and huged him close to his chest. " I know...but it's going to me empty..Mokuba want's to talk."

Jou pulled back and studied Seto's face trying to see if he was lying. After a few moments of hard stareing he threw his hands up in the air and ran to the closet pulling out a jaket he threw it on and pouted at Seto. " Ready..."

Seto laughed and ran over to Jou laying a kiss on his forhead. " It will only be a few moments and then we can come home and sleep in our nice big fluffy bed." Jou smiled and pulled Seto towards the apartment door . It was going to be one hell of a night.

**At club Daracula's Daughter:**

Yuugi rested his head against a impatient Yami's shoulder. Yami drumed his fingures on the bar counter as he looked at his watch. " Seto and Jou are 2 hours late. Can we just go home Mokuba please?"

Mokuba bit his nails nervously. " No, we have to wait I have to tell him."

Yami sighed and rolled his head back. " Go over this with me again? Why did you get Jou knocked up?"

Mokuba had spent an entire hour explaing exactly what happened. He didn't feel like going back over it. " It wasn't my idea it was Malik's! I had to go through it or I was going to hear hell about it!"

" Hell about what?" Everyone turned to look at Seto who had currentlu tooken a seat next to Yuugi next to Seto sat Jou looking extreamly tired. Seto restated himeself. " Hell about what?"

Everyone then turned to look at Mokuba building the preasure back on him. Mokuba began to sweat. " Well you see...Seto we need to er talk."

Evryone looked back at Seto. Seto looked back at evryone. " Stop doing that it's annoying..." He looked back at Mokuba. " What?" Mokuba looked at Seto's eyes and saw the angry. A hidden beast hid behind thoes eyes and he wasn't going to go head first into beating it. So Mokuba did what any good man would do.

"MALIK!" Mokuba did the next best thing, always call your gay lover the one who made your brothers lover prgnant.

Malik emerged from the back of the room and saw Seto. He's eyes inlarged and he started heading back behind the bar. " Oh hell no your on your own bitches!"

Mokuba draged malik out and placed him infront of Seto. " Tell him Malik."

"No!"

"Malik tell him!"

Seto was getting angryier by the minute. He was draged here and he wanted to know why. He was fed up with all the little games that were being played behind his back. Seto gared at Malik. " Tell me damnit!"

Malik looked into Seto's firce eyes and decided he better tell hima nd get it over with. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " I got Jou pregnant."

Seto glanced at Jou and started yelling . " You fucked Malik?"

Jou stood up and looked at Seto then to Malik. "No!"

Malik snickerd. " Don't deny it you know I rode you like a pony!"

Jou jumped over the counter and started strangleing Malik as Seto started strangling Jou. Mokuba stood watching and got reminded of a bad Jerry Springer episode gone wrong. Where was Steve when you needed him? Mokuba knew he had to be Steve and stop the fighting." Malik didn't fuck Jou Malik created a drug to get you prgnant and sliped it into your guys drinks last time you were here...Seto you were supose to be the one pregnant not Jou."

Seto stoped strangleing Jou and turned to Mokuba red in the face. " You knew about it didnt you?"

"Yes..."

Seto glared at his little brother his eyes going darker. Mokuba knew what he was having heading towards him. Now all he had to do was wait...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its short but I have things to do . I'll update soon R & R**


	10. Deadly Confrentation

**Matomi:** Omg guess what? I'm back! I hope you all missed me as much as I missed you all! I am sorry for being gone for like a yeah. Hey! At least I came back…I'm not such an asshole.

**Pairings/Disclaimer:** Same as the other chapters nothing new here people!

Onwards to chapter 10!

**Two Men and a baby!**

**Chapter 10**

"Mokuba you knew all this time? You aloud that," Seto jabbed his finger angrily in Malik's face, the anger leaking out of him and into every gesture he made," Horrible thing slip a drug into a drink, with the intention of knocking me up!" Seto pulled Mokuba by the rim of his shirt closer forcing Mokuba to lean over the counter to try and get a comfortable position. The veins in Seto's neck were bulging and pulsing they looked like they would explode at any moment.

The look that was on Seto's neck made Jou frightened for himself and Mokuba. Standing up on the counter he jumped off and lightly tried to pry Seto's grip from Mokuba.

Seto only pulled away from Jou stepping away from everyone." No, I'm not going to be made a fool of; obviously blood isn't thicker than water." Turning on his heals Seto stormed away slamming the front door too the club behind him.

Jou stood there dumb-founded. Starring at where Seto had been, he spoke in a soft almost painfully sounding whisper. "Mokuba did you really slip me a drug that night at the club?"

Mokuba fidgeted around with his hands. The guilt had built its way up so deep into his gut in reality he had wished he didn't call everyone here for this. It all seemed wrong and kind of evil. He wished he would have let things alone he knew Malik was gloating about how he was right and how Mokuba was wrong. Placing his hand gently on Jou's shoulder he sighed deeply." Yes I did. I wish I could take it all back and let you guys be normal. I really do wish I could."

Moving away so Mokuba's hands slide away, Jou walked the way Seto had exited. Stopping with his hand on the handle her looked over his should tears glistening in his eyes as he stared down Mokuba. "What Seto said was fair. What you two did," He nodded at Mokuba and Malik alike," Was evil not one person on this earth deserves something as horrible as you two did too me and Seto." With that Jou stormed out leaving behind an awkward silence. Mokuba couldn't take it anymore tears poured down his face in minutes. He had ruined his brother's life and now Seto most likely hated him for it.

It was a good solid five minutes with just Mokuba crying before anyone decided to make an action or sound any words.Yuugi was the one too break it. "Mokuba please whatever you do don't get upset," Yuugi wrapped his arm around Mokuba's waist and pilled him into a tight friendly embrace,"Seto is just upset he'll be alright and won't be mad at you for too long."

Tears still graced Mokuba's perfect face; wiping them away he managed a fake smile. "No He's good and mad at me I'm calling it a night guys, I'm sorry for keeping you all here and up all night." With that Mokuba turned and walked into the back disappearing for the night and allowing everyone too sit and ponder everything that had went down.

**Mean-while:**

Jou had been sitting by the window ever since they re-entered the apartment from the horrible ordeal. Looking out into the crowded street a pain rippled throughout Jou's body. _'I don't want this…I don't want to force Seto into a life with a baby that was an experiment!'_ Jou bite back the tears that threatened to attack him. Rubbing his still flat stomach Jou knew what he was going too do.

Just at that moment Seto had walked into the living room with a trey of steaming cups. "Hey I got you some tea." Seto carefully set the trey down on the table and handed a cup too a mindless Jou. Taking a seat across from Jou Seto sat and stared at him with a silence ringing through the air.

A few more minutes of silence and Jou piped up. "I think we should get rid of the baby."

Seto went ridged and his cup fell from his fingers falling too the ground and shattering. Fear ran all through him as he focused back onto Jou with big eyes. Did Jou just say he wanted to get rid of the baby? _Their_ baby? So many words and thoughts ran through Seto's mind the only thing he could manage out was, "Why?"

"Because, this isn't wanted, this baby was forced on the both of us."

Seto scooted off his chair and kneeled by Jou's Knees. Tears glistened in his eyes. Grabbing Jou's hands He buried his face in them. "Don't do this too me Jou, Don't do this." The fact was Seto was warming up too the idea of a baby. A child too calls his own.

"Do what! This _thing_ that's in me isn't biologically suppose too be in me! It's just not right!"

Standing up Seto paced around the room a bit, trying too get all the negative thoughts out of his mind. Tears streamed down his face when he decided too look back at Jou. Arms spread wide he stared harder a Jou. "What about me?"

Jou was at this point feeling uncomfortable starring at a very aggravated and upset Seto. "What about you?" He stood and walked out of arms length of Seto. At this moment he didn't want too touch him.

"What about what I want?"

"What do you want Seto."

Seto took the few steps to close the distance between him and Jou, grabbing him lightly he pulled him into a tight embrace. "I want you, I want this baby, no matter what stupid thing Mokuba and Malik did will change that! What's inside you is a piece of me and you. I want this too work please Jou don't take it from me."

Jou looked up tears on his cheeks and a smile creased on his lips."I love you Seto."

"I love you too."

**I'll update by the end of this week hopefully! R&R lovelys!**


End file.
